Hunger Games: Reimagined
by HannahM13
Summary: What would happen if Katniss got with Gale, instead of Peeta? What about when Prim starts developing feelings for Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Prim isn't dead.** **Katniss' POV:** "Katniss! Katniss!" I heard mother shout. "Get back here! You have company!" I turned around, clearly not in the mood. "Who is it? If it's Haymitch, then tell him that his beer bottles are all smashed on the side of the podium!" I hollered back. "It's not Haymitch, but I'd like to hear about how the bottles got smashed!" _Oh, brother. _"Who is it?" I asked. "Gale Hawthorne." I ran all the way home. "It's about time you got here," my mother said sternly. Prim looks at me with a look that said, 'Oh, you poor thing.' I stuck my tongue out at her. She just smiled. When I got into the kitchen, I still had my tongue out at Prim. "Real mature, Catnip," Gale said. He looked... different. I mean, after the Games, everything looked different, but he looked... better than the last time I saw him. I mean, in a good way. His hair was cut shorter than I last saw him, and his eyes looked sharper than a steel blade. I hoped I wasn't blushing, but with my luck, my face looked like an overripe tomato. "Soo... umm..." I was acting like Haymitch when he was drunk; slow bright red, and unable to string two words together. "How are you?" I finally managed. "Good. How are you?" he asked. "Better than Buttercup," I said. "What did you do to him?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Co authors for this whole story: AValdez, and MackMack11 **

**We do not own The Hunger Games. Prim's POV:**

Katniss likes Gale. You can see it on her face. Only if you were eavesdropping, of course. Which I was. It was interesting for the first several moments, but then it got boring. So, I headed outside.

I had just stepped outside when I heard a cat screech. I started frantically searching for the source of the noise. I ran over to a large tree by a pond. I looked up, and saw it.

My own cat, Buttercup, was hanging by his tail from a branch near the middle of the tree, dangling over the calm, crystal clear water. "Really, Katniss?" I asked out loud, though I knew she was probably still a quarter of a mile away, talking to Gale. Well, I thought, He's not that far up. I began climbing, slowly inching my way toward the grumpy-looking cat. "Don't look down," I told myself.

"Hey," I heard a voice yell, "What are you doing?" Nosy. "I'm trying to get Buttercup!" I snapped back. I didn't know who I had heard, and I didn't care. I untangled the ball of fur, and he latched on to my shirt, the way he always does when he's scared. I started climbing back down, and about halfway down, I lost my footing.

"Straighten out!" The voice hollered, "It'll slow your fall!" I obeyed. Then, I recognized the voice. It was- "Umph! Got ya!" "Thanks, Peeta." "Don't mention it. Why would I let Katniss Everdeen's sister fall? She'd kill me!" I forced a chuckle. 'Katniss Everdeen's sister.' Was that really all I was to him? Katniss Everdeen's sister?

"I... I better go," I told him. He nodded, and smiled slightly. I smiled back, then took off toward my house.

"Katniss!" I hollered. "She's not here," Mom informed me, "Why do you need her?" "She hung Buttercup by his tail on a tree," I told her. "Where is Buttercup?" "He's right-" I had left Buttercup by the pond. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. "I'll go get him," I muttered, walking out the door.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. ****:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss's POV:**

**Later**

"What did you do?" Gale asked me. "I... might've hung Buttercup from his tail in a tree above the river," I told him. "Poor Buttercup," he said, right before Prim walked in. Guess who was with her. "Peeta," I said. "Katniss, Gale. How are you today?" he asked politely. I hated it. "Good. Prim, why are you wet?" Then, she grabbed Buttercup, who'd followed her home. "You tied Buttercup up in a tree! He could've died!" Prim said, her chin wobbling, and tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question," I said. "Prim tried to climb the tree to get Buttercup," Peeta said. "How far did she get?" I asked. "About halfway down," he told me. "Well," I said, "That's farther than she got last time." Gale and Peeta snorted. Prim blushed, and glared at me. Let's just say, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I shrugged, and smirked.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. You can thank AValdez for that. ****:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prim's POV:**

With my face burning, I stomped to my room. I glanced in the direction of Katniss's bed, and noticed a small bump in her pillow. I reached under it, and pulled out a picture. A picture of Gale. She's got it bad. I put the picture back underneath her pillow, and sat down on my bed. A little while later, Katniss came upstairs. I put my head on my pillow, and pretended to snore. "Prim, you can't fool me that easily, and you know it," she said. With that, Katniss pulled the blanket off of me, and started tickling me. "Okay! Stop!" I pleaded, gasping for air. "Now I know what to do if Prim gets on my nerves," Gale smirked, standing in the doorway. I gave him a death glare, but he wasn't looking at me. I'll give you three chances to guess what (or who) he was starting at. If you guessed Katniss, you're right! Katniss looked up, but didn't meet his eyes. Her face turned so red, that if a giant came in, he would mistake her for a giant tomato, and eat her. She _really_ has it bad.

_Hmm_, I thought,_ If Katniss likes Gale that much, then_- "Prim?" Katniss asked, "I don't like the look that you're giving me." "What look?" I asked, giving her an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom said to come down to dinner when you're ready," I told Prim. "Okay," she said. I walked back downstairs. "Nice," Gale said. "Thanks. I could've been worse. I could've had to use the feather stick," I told him. "What's that?" he asked. I picked up a willow branch that had all sorts of feather all over it. "This. She uses it to tease Buttercup. You know, when she's not untying him from trees." "Let me guess. Trees that _you _put him in," Gale said. "How'd you know?" I joked. I hadn't realized that every time he talked, he had taken a step closer. I reached my hand out, and touched his face. He put his hand on mine. "Dinner!" my mother called from the kitchen. We quickly jumped apart, and heard Prim and Peeta snicker. "What are you two looking at?" I asked. "Nothing," they said. I saw their pinkies interlock. _Hmm,_ I thought, _Looks like I need to play match maker._ "Gale, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. "Sure," he shrugged.

** Later **

"Peeta, how would you like to go on a nature walk with Prim?" I asked. "Um, sure. When?" he asked. "Noon. Bring a lunch," I told him. He nodded, mumbled something about the bakery, and left. "Prim," I said, "You're going on a nature walk with Peeta, tomorrow." I walked over to Gale. "Phase one of five, completed," I smirked. He smiled, and brushed his arm against mine. I slipped me hand into his. Maybe, I should play match maker for more than just Peeta and Prim.


	6. Chapter 6

_Why did Katniss do this to me?_ I wondered. I was standing outside, waiting for Peeta. I heard someone whistling. I looked toward the source of the noise, and forgot why I was mad at Katniss. Peeta's hair looked golden in  
>the sunlight. His eyes looked like a cloudless sky. His smile was as happy as his tune. "Hi. Are you ready?" he asked. I simply nodded, because I knew that if I opened my mouth, I would say something intelligent like, "Umhu<br>dunye." "Have fun!" Katniss yelled. I flipped her the bird, and linked arms with Peeta. "Let's go!" I said.

Katniss's POV:

"They grow up so fast," I said to Gale. He looked like he was trying not to smile. "What's next, Matchmaker?" he asked. I looked over, and he was smirking. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a stick off of a nearby tree, and pointed it  
>Gale. "I challenge you to a duel!" I said. He smirked, and grabbed a stick. "Prepare to lose!" We dueled. When it was over, Gale pushed me against the wall. "I win," he whispered. I tilted my chin up, and looked into his eyes<br>He slowly leaned down. I reached up, put my arms around his neck, and my lips met his. All I could hear was the pounding in my ears. Then, I heard a click, a creak, and a gasp. We broke apart, and looked toward the  
>noises. "Prim?! What are you doing in here?!" I demanded. "Peeta forgot the drinks," she said. The corner of her mouth twitched like she was trying not to smile. Peeta was right beside her. "Oooooh! Gale and Katniss<br>sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I must've glared hard enough, because they whimpered and left. I looked at Gale, who's face was redder than a turnip. "I should get going," he reported. I frowned, and nodded. "Maybe I can  
>stay for a little longer," he suggested. I grinned. I pushed him down on the couch, and sat on his lap. "I win," I whispered.<p>

Prim's POV:

"I can't believe Gale and Katniss kissed!" I squealed. Peeta grinned. "I always knew Gale had it bad, but I didn't think he would actually kiss her!" We walked over to a shady spot, and sat down. Peeta took a sideways  
>glance at me. "Why did you agree to this?" I asked. Peeta looked uncomfortable. "I just wanted a little time with you," he mumbled. "Really?" I asked, shocked. He nodded. "Why?" I asked. "For one thing, you are nicer<br>than Katniss," Peeta joked, "For another, you are different. In av-good way." Peeta looked like h had let something slip. "What were you going to say?" I asked. "Nothing," he said quickly, "Did you hear that?" I looked around.  
>"No," I answered. Peeta leaned foward, "I better get going." He left.<p>

_Nice going, Prim._ I sighed. _Better tell Katniss off._ I walked home, pushed the door open, and saw Katniss and Gale making out on the couch. "Got a room!" I said. "This is a room," Katniss smirked. Oh, brother.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!

Hey guys! It's your friend HannahM13, here! I don't usually work on this story, it's really my friend Pheonix1029384756. (I know she spelled Phoenix wrong.) She has decided to discontinue this story, so if any of you want to take over, that would be great. Just PM me, and first came first served. FYI, I _will _continue this if I have to, because I am passionate about my writing, and I care. But, if possible, please PM me if you're interested. :)


End file.
